Love At First Bite
by A Snow Owl
Summary: This is something I came up with about a year ago, just never posted it...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the main characters from the Harry Potter series. This is something I came up with a while ago.

**A EVERLASTING LOVE**

She smiled as she scanned the books along the shelves, and took notes.

"Sometimes hard to pick just one, isn't it?" Came a smooth calm voice.

"So many amazing titles to choose from," She answered without looking away from the shelves.

"I know what you mean,I have seen you in here on numerous occasions," He reached for a book, and scanned through the pages, "I mean I read this book three times, diffrent manuscripts, and each one is better then the other."

"You mean you found the original drafts to that book. I heard the author couldn't decide which angles to go, so she published all three so the readers could be the judge," She finally looked up, and froze. Before her stood a man, more beautiful then any she had ever seen, his skined was a nice cream color, eyes clear as crystals, and his hair looked like strands of blondish red silk.

"Yes, I read them all," He placed the book back on the shelf, without turning his gaze from the brunette, "You love books, I see you here often reading."

"You watched me?" She turned her attention back to the many titles.

"You work at the weasley's joke shop," He brushed a strand of her hair away from her face , "I baught from there store before."

She looked at him confused, "I beg your pardon but you dont look the type to buy something that pointless."

"Let's just say I go for other reasons," He smiled as he cupped his empty hands, and then opened them revealing a single white rose. "By the way, you don't look the type to sale jokery things.'

"They're old friends, we attended the same school, and the twins's sibling are my best friends," She smiled as he handed her the rose,

"Like I admited, I see you alot around here, and just now got the courage to speak with you. I would like for you to keep me company two weeks from now for the theaters 'Phantom Of The Opera'," He reached for her hand.

Hermione shivered as he lightly held her hand to his lips, "I don't even know your name, or anything about you,"

"How rude of me," He smiled beautifully at her, still holding her hand in his, "Nigel Ramonzo La'Bosier, and your name I already know, Hermione Granger."

"Who told you?" She looked at the man puzzled.

"The bright purple name tag for one," He smiled as he kissed her hand again before letting it fall to her side.

She blushed a little, remembering her employee tag, "Two Weeks, alot happens. But if you remember about me, then yes I would attend the theater with you."

"I'll send you a parchment with the time I will pick you up, and request where you resign," He bowed his head, before walking, or more like gliding away.

Later on that night, once she was back at the Burrow, the only place she had considered her home, she sat beside the fire, and thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Harry asked as he sat down next to his sister like friend.

She didn't turn her gaze from the fire, "Hello Harry, how are-"

"Nigel Ramonzo La'Bosier, now if he isn't the living proof that Vampires could live in harmony with our kind," Mr. Weasley was talking to one of his older sons, as they walked through the door.

"But father, Nigel- ," Percy started to argue, before realizing he wasn't alone with his father, he smiled towards the two loungers, "Hello Hermione, Harry, goodnight?" He gave his dad one quik look before hurrying up to his room.

"Hello to you to," Harry said rolling his eyes, he turned to the father of the house, "Authur, Vampires living with our kind?"

Authur sat down as Harry got out of the chair, he raised his hands in front of the fire and smiled, "Yes Harry."

Hermione looked at the oldest Weasley a little confused, "Vampires can't be in the sun, or out at night right, and theres the need to drink the blood of humans to continue to survive right?"

Authur smiled at the young witch, "Vampires are qiete human, they come and go as they please sun, or no sun. Muggles make up stories of them, and not all Vampires drink human blood, some are as content with drinking animal blood. Which goes with what I was telling my son, about young Nigel Ramonzo La'Bosier is the living proof."

"Let say that someone went on a date with a vampire, that wouldn't be looked down upon right?" The young witch asked nervously.

"Of course not, but a vampire will have to go through alot of tests, to make sure they are safe enough to be around a human," Authur paused a moment, then smile, "Then they have to list the mortals they wish to befriend, so incase there is a complaint, or something goes wrong." He leaned in, and whispered the last part, "Don't worry Hermione, Nigel passed with colors that fly."

Hermione laughed at the miswording of Mr. Weasley, "It's, he passed with flying colors, Mr. Weasley."

Autrhur smiled as he got up, "Thanks Hermione."

"Mr. Weasley, is it really possible for a Vampire to go on liveing humanly?" Hermione asked, even though he had answered her alright.

"Don't worry Hermione, if I thought there was anything to worry for, I wouldn't had passed him after seeing the name of the person he wished to be social with on a romantic bases," Authur winked as he left towards the kitchen.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

"Are you not haveing a good time?" Nigel asked nervously, as they left the theater.

"Of course I am having a good time," Hermione smiled, as she hugged her arms to herself, "Are you alright?"

He let out a thunderous laughed, as he faced her, "Meaning, am I hungry?"

She blushed, realizingg how idiotic she must had seemed to him, "Sorry, just never dated someone like you before."

He smiled angelicly at her, "Well I never dated someone like you before, either."

"What made you decide to go through all that paper work, just to ask me out?" She asked, as she allowed him to wrap an arm around her waiste.

"Love at first sight, you could say. I felt your warmth, even before I saw your face, and it wasn't the same warmth a vampire feels for it's prey. It was a warmth that one feels for a mate," His crystal like eyes twinkled as he stared at her.

She rolled her eyes, "What if I wouldn't had said yes to you, when you asked me out?"

"Cassandra saw that you would, if she saw you saying no to me, I wouldn't had bothered to ask you," He answered matter of factly.

"Who is Cassandra?" She asked curously, as they crossed the street towards Diagon Alley.

"She is my sister," He wrapped his cloak around her, when she let out a shiver.

"Is she a Vampire too?" The witch asked with a smile, as the cloak started warming her a little.

"No she is my blood sister, same parents," He sat her at a little table outside of a small resteraunt, "I wasn't always a vampire you know."

She blushed again, as she looked down at the patterns of the table cloth, "I am sorry, just never talked to someone like you before."

He summoned a waiter, and gave two orders, before turning his attention back to the woman across from him, "You've said that."

"Is your sister a witch?" She asked not even paying attention to the fact that he had ordered for her, and for himself, "No she is not, she is a psychic though, you know there are mortals who have special gifts you know," He leaned in closer to her, "I on the other hand was a wizard, long before I was bitten."

"How did you get bitten?" She asked even though she probably didn't really know if it was appropiate to ask.

"I was an Aurora, there was word about some bad vampires loose in a muggle village. So once we got there, the village appeared to be empty of any signs of vampires, but when I heard a noise from the bridge, I went to investigate, last thing I recall was sharp pains in my neck, and shoulder," He watched as she started to eat, "Next thing I know, I wake up in a room, where a nice lady fed me animal blood, she to was a vampire. She taught me how to live without being a monster. Her husband was human, and a doctor."

"I am thankful for that woman then," Hermione reached her hand across the table, and took a hold of his hand.

"As am I," He brought her hand to his lips, and kissed it gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**A YEAR LATER **

That first date turned into many others to follow. Nigel learned about the witches friends, and family member who the war had taken. He learned about how hard the loss of her long time friend had been on her, when he was killed in an Aurora training exercise. That was why she didn't want to be a Aurora, and went to work for the twins instead. She had told him working with the twins had helped her get through everything, because all she did with them was laugh. They had become his friends, because of the whole time going to the shop.

"Harry, thank you for giving me away," Hermione smiled as she danced with her friend.

"You were a beautiful bride, and Nigel clearly loves you a great deal," Harry smiled at his best friend, "Ronald would be happy you moved on, and your parents, if they were alive would have been proud of you."

"I know, but I am thankful for you, and the Weasley's," She smiled as she watched her husband dance with her new sister in-law.

"Mione," Fred cut in, without asking Harry, and started to dance with her, "What are the chances of you giveing me your new sisters number?"

The witch rolled her eyes, as she pulled away from the very single Fred, "Ask her yourself Fred, I am not going to do your work for you."

"Some friend you are," Fred called to the bride, as she walked away. "You're Fired!"

"No you're not," George said from the dance floor, where he was dancing with his wife, "Don't listen to that twin of mine Mione."

"I never do George," Hermione giggled as she searched for her husband. She listened as Fred, and George went back and forth with the rather she was fired or not.

"Are you looking for something, Mrs. La'Bosier?" Asked a song like voice.

She smiled as she faced her husband, "I was looking for my husband, he is very tall, and handsome."

"I am the closest man near you, will I do?" Nigel teased as he wrapped his arms around his new bride.

"You will do perfectly, my love," She smiled as he pulled her into a very passionate kiss, "I love you."

"Did I tell you, how beautiful you look tonight?" He leaned in and kissed her once again.

"Can't you wait until the honeymoon, you two?" George asked as he approached the happy couple with his own wife, "Luna, and I are going home, she's tired. So like the doctor said, she should stay off her feet."

Hermione wrapped her arms around the two friends, "Thank you for coming to our wedding," she looked at Luna, and kissed her cheek, "Thank you for being a bridesmaid as well."

"And thank you for being a groomsman, George," Nigel smiled as he watched the couple leave, then turned to his wife, "I think it is time to get going as well, Mrs. La'Bosier."

**TIME FLYS**

"Are you alright Mione?" Cassandra asked, as she sat beside her sister in-law.

Hermione jumped a little, thinking that she was alone, she turned her attention to where her sister was standing, "Oh, hello Cassy', what are you doing up?"

"Just came down for a cup of tea," The other woman smiled, as she sat beside the witch, "How are you doing?" She placed a hand over her sister in-laws stomach, "Is the little angel keeping you awake again?"

The witch smiled as she rubbed her stomach, "The Healer at St. Mungo's says that the baby is doing good, nothig wrong with them. Reason I got pregnant was because something about the mans body doesn't change like a females body does, the males are able to produce children no matter how old they get."

"Did you ask them about how the childs life will be, rather they will be mortal, or immortal?" Cassandra asked as she got to her feet, and helped the other woman to hers, "Let's get some tea."

"That does sound good," The expecting mother smiled, as she followed the other woman towards the kitchen, "The baby will be immortal, bur still have the senses of a normal mortal deos, as far as taste at least. They will beable to eat regular for, and blood if they chose."

"Well we know they like blood," She laughed as she started to boil the water, "Or at least very rare steaks."

Hermione giggled as she got the cups from the cupboard, "That is very true."

"Hermione, go to the front door, someone is waiting for you on the other side," Cassandra smiled, knowing already who was waiting just by the visions that popped in her head.

Hermione looked at the other woman, and smiled as she walked towards the front door just as a knock was heard on the other side, "Nigel!" She wrapped her arms around her absent husband, and pulled him into the house, "I missed you!"

"I missed you to my darling," He placed a hand down to her stomach, "Have you been good for your mommy?"

"An angel," Hermione smiled as she walked back to the kitchen, "Your sister is making a cup of tea, would you like one?" She rolled her eyes when she saw one of his famouse stares when she would offer him any kind of food. He didn't eat regular food, and when they went out he would just make it look like he ate some of it, then ask for a to-go-bag for the rest for his sisters lunches.

Cassandra wrapped her arms around her brother as soon as he entered the kitchen, "How was the funeral. Sorry I couldn't go but uncle doesn't like muggles, or squibs for my case."

"I understand sister," He looked at his wife, and took her hand, "Honey my cousin is going to stay with us, he can't stand to be in the place where there had been so much death caused by my uncle. Do you mind?"

Hermione shook her head as she smiled at her husband, "Of course not, he is your cousin. Any family of yours is most welcome in our house."

He smiled at her, ignoring the glare his sister was sending him, obviously already knowing which cousin it was, and walked to the door.

Hermione went back to the cupboard and pulled out another tea cup, "Is this a close cousin? Was he at our wedding?"

Cassandra turned to look at her sister nervously, "He is a distant cousin, only reason we associated with him is because our uncle learned about my brother. Last time I saw our cousin, he was a spoiled brat, that was eleven years ago," she looked at the cup still in her sisters hand, "If I were you I would set the glass down, don't need broke-"

"Mione love, this is my cousin Draco," Nigel introduced.

Hermione dropped the cup from her hands, causing it to break into a million tiny pieces, she turned to look at her sister, "Sorry Cassandra, I did-"

"Hello Hermione," Came an all to familiar voice, not sneering anymore she noticed, but from the pass she didn't leave enough room to see the change in him. He knelt down, and helped pick up the pieces.

Nigel noticed as his wife tensed up when he said his cousins name, and stared at his cousin who was now helping pick up the pieces of the broken glass, "You know eachother?"

"We went to Hogwarts together," The young witch looked up at the still very blonde wizard, "We were both Heads of House, during our last year."

Draco looked at her surprised that she didn't mention all the times he had tortured her in the pass seven years during the school, he looked at his other cousin, "You live here to?"

"Actually no Drakey, I live right down the street, just came to keep an eye on Hermione while my brother was out," She smiled at her cousin, "She is eight months pregnant, you know."

Draco looked at the witches expecting stomach, then at Nigel, "She's pregnant?"

Hermione nodded as she got to her feet, and tossed the broken glass in her hands into the trash, "Yes, the male body doesn't change when a vampire male, and a mortal female have sex so the female is still very much able to get pregnant."

Nigel laughed as his wife explained for a moment, "Hermione love, Draco knows about the vampire, that is his proffesion, he studies Vampires, and wherwolves, and what they are capable of. He looks for cures, and anythign that will help a vampire or wherwolve beable to live as humanly as possible. But of course nothing we could do about the blood."

The blonde smiled before turning to face hermione, "The baby for example that you are carrying is a Dhampire."

"He was the one that helped discover the juice like thing I drink in the mornings, that make me able to age with you," He looked at his sister, "How is Fred treating you?"

Cassandra just laughed as she thought of the red head twin, "He is certainly not letting off." She looked over at where her sister in-law was now snuggling in her brothers arms, "Hermione, has he always been so persistant?"

Draco started laughing, as he tossed the remaining glass in the waste basket, "Weasley, especially the twins, they always went to the limits until a girl liked them in return."

"Draco is unfortunately right about that," Hermione giggled, she looked at her husband, "Can we go to bed now, I am getting tired."

Nigel placed a hand over his wife's stomach, and smiled to everyone else, "Goodnight family, it is time for bed."

"For me at least," Hermione laughed, as he lead her out of the kitchen, and up to there room.

Hermione stopped before exiting the kitchen, "Draco, we have a guest suite, on the third floor, You will have your own restroom, mini kitchen, bed chamber, and you are free to make it your own. See you at breakfast if you want," she waved her hand lightly, causing the wizards bags to dissapear, and go to the propper room.

Nigel smiled as he lead his wife to there room, "You are an amazing woman, you know that?"

"Of course I know that," She teased her husband, as he effortlessly lifted her in his arms as if he was carrying a feather, and took her up to there room.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter.**


End file.
